


No Dummy

by lunabelieves



Category: Supernatural, Victorious (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Horror, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunabelieves/pseuds/lunabelieves
Summary: Murders are occurring at Hollywood Arts and they are being investigated by two strange men. The number one suspect on the list: Rex.
Relationships: Andre Harris/Tori Vega, Beck Oliver/Jade West, Robbie Shapiro/Cat Valentine
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue: Unlucky Day

**Author's Note:**

> yes, my dear watchers, I have finally gone over the deep end and this will be a Supernatural/Victorious crossover. This may be the first of it's kind (although I kinda doubt it, since anyone will crossover anything with anything), but since I'm obsessing over both (and my mom's wonderful fear induced insight of 'wow, dummies are creepy'), I decided to take a chance and give this one a go.

Prologue, Unlucky Day:

It was here somewhere, that much she knew and she wasn't leaving without it.

Sydney had been digging around in her purse for the better part of ten minutes looking for her favorite lip gloss. Of course, that ten minutes had seemed more like an eternity now that she thought about it and if she didn't hurry, she'd be late to her next class. But she didn't intend to go in until she had glossed her lips and trusted by her reflection that she looked absolutely perfect. After all, one always had to look their best, shallow as it seemed.

Rummaging through the tiny bejeweled jean purse, she barely heard the sound of footfalls echoing and the bathroom door shutting. Even if she had, it was of no consequence to her who else was using this one. Maybe the other girl could even help her find her missing lip gloss.  
But even that was not to be as the lights in the bathroom flickered faintly around her, making it worse for Syd to see.

"Great, as if nothing else could go wrong." She sighed to the mirror. This just seemed to be her unlucky day. At least until her hand finally grasped it. The long awaited lip gloss.

"Looks like things are looking up!" She told herself before she applied it to her lips carefully. Smacking them together and then puckering as a test. With a last fluff of her hair, she decided that finally, she looked decent enough to go to class and turned to leave the bathroom as fast as she could.

She would have made it too, had it not been for the fact that she tripped over something as she turned. Throwing her hands out to stop herself, Sydney landed on her knees and gave a whine of pain as her knees met the floor. Stupid heels and stupid- well, whatever it was that had been discarded for her to trip over. She turned her head to glance back at the current bane of her existence.

Her eyes met a dummy, laying sprawled on the floor.

Not many students at Hollywood Arts used dummies. The only one she knew of was that Shapiro kid and his ugly sidekick, both of whom she avoided merely because it was creepy. A little doll like person who some one spoke for. Who would honestly want one of those things any way, let alone carry it around all day?

Still, she scooped the nasty thing up as she stood. "Get lost, Chucky." Syd quipped and tossed it back down. Pleased at her triumph over the ugly toy, again she went to make her getaway.

Only to be stalled when a hand took hold of her ankle, dragging her down.


	2. Chapter One: Movies Don't Create Psychos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will not lie, this chapter gave me so much trouble, from setting up the establishing scene onward. I was dogged every step of the way, never mind troubles at home adding to my jangled nerves.
> 
> I knew from the beginning of this chapter that it was going to be poor Cat that found our victim, as bad as I almost felt for putting her in that situation. She's such a sweet girl, but her occasional oddness made her the perfect candiate. Who's going to believe her when she tells the tale of the bloody footprints.
> 
> And yes, our favorite false FBI agents have a reason for turning up early, not just because I couldn't think of any other way to end the chapter.

Chapter One, Movies Don't Create Psychos:

Tori Vega stalked across the quad, keeping her eyes peeled. She was on a mission and would not be deterred. When she didn't see the target of her annoyance, she turned to the only person she could think of for assistance.

"Beck, I need your help." She made a beeline over to where he sat, trying to eat his lunch.

"You want me to make Jade give you your muffin back?" He asked, as if it were obvious this was what she was going to ask.

"YES!" She exclaimed, then she paused. "Wait, how'd you know?"

"You screaming, 'Jade, give me back my muffin!' was kind of a dead give away."

"Yeah, you're right." She sank down to sit across from him.

"You can't let her get to you. That's what she wants." Beck advised as there was a yelp nearby that caused them both to turn and look. Robbie was approaching them, one hand pressed to the back of his head. The other clutching Rex as always, the puppet positioned to hold onto a muffin in its lap.

"Is that my muffin?" Tori asked. If it was, where had Robbie found it? It was a question she almost didn't want to ask.

"I don't know, Jade threw it at me." He whined slightly, removing his hand from his head to set it on the table before he adjusted Rex so they could both sit.

"Still want it?" Beck asked as the girl inspected the muffin.

"Oh, it's got hair on it." She moaned. What a waste of good muffin.

"What'd you do to make Jade throw a muffin at you?" Beck had turned his sights on Robbie, but before he could get a response, there was another shriek, causing them all to look at each other.

"What was that?" She almost hated to ask.

"Maybe Jade got her hands on more muffins." Was Beck's guest as they rose and headed inside.

\--

\--

She was supposed to meet up with the others for lunch after Sikowitz's class, but Cat made the shortest detour. A quick pop into the girl's room, humming a bit to herself. Paying the flickering lights no mind, she stepped out of the stall, only for her shoe to step into something slick.

Curiously, the red head peered down, guessing some one could have dripped soap on the floor. But soap wasn't red or thick like that. No one had feet as tiny as the shoe print she had stepped in either. What was more, there was a little path of them.

"Hello?" She called out nervously, as she began to peek her head into the open stalls, following the tiny trail of bloody footprints. Though if she realized that's what they were or not was anyone's guess, given Cat's sweet, childlike nature.

The footprints stopped before the last stall, the door slightly open. "Hello in there?" Cat called as she opened the door.

That was what she began to scream.

\--

\--

A crowd was gathering as they approached, some craning their heads to get a better look at what was going on, others talking amongst themselves. In the middle, the three found Andre trying to comfort a sniffling, distressed looking Cat.

"Cat, what happened?" Tori reached her first. This didn't seem like one of the girl's overly dramatic out bursts. It seemed to be something more serious.

"It was so awful." She whimpered.

"It's alright, little red." Andre tried to comfort her.

"No, it's not." She shook her head vehemently.

"What's not alright? Come on, Cat, tell us." Beck coaxed.

With a sniff, the red headed girl tried to quell her sobs. "I found some one in the bathroom. A body. A murdered body!"

\--

\--

Tori Vega: Is what Cat's saying true? They found a BODY in the girl's room? OMG!!!  
Mood: FREAKED

It seemed what Cat was saying was true. Sydney Palmer had been found dead in the girl's bathroom, although the details weren't being officially released. More to the point, the officers talking to the principal and the teachers had brushed Cat off, even as she tried to explain the footprints she had found leading to the stall where the girl was slaughtered.

"There were these little footprints." She told her friends. Clearly, they were the only ones who were going to listen to her.

"Little footprints?" Andre asked and the red headed nodded, smiling slightly despite her ordeal.

"Like baby footprints. It would have been cute, only, you know, the blood." The smile faded a little.

"So, bloody baby footprints?" Tori asked.

"That doesn't sound crazy at all," Jade had joined them after the commotion outside the bathroom. As always, her place was beside Beck and her attitude in full bloom despite what had happened.

"But some one randomly killing a student here isn't crazy?" Beck pointed out.

"What if it wasn't random?" It was Robbie's turn to throw out a speculation. "What if the killer's going to come back?"

"You're thinking murder?" Tori didn't like the sound of that.

"Who said it was murder?" The unfamiliar voice caused the group of teens to turn from the table they were perched at, to look at the well dressed men behind them.

The pair produced badges from their jackets. "FBI." The shorter one spoke first. "We'd like to ask you some questions."


End file.
